Sweet as Roses
by McLennon.My.Dear
Summary: The Doctor froze. "I'm a man. I'm an alien. I do not go to pools." Rose rolled her eyes. "Sexist. Men can go to pools." "If they're gay." "Who says you aren't?"The Doctor flushed. "I do." "Oh yeah?" Rose slid her tongue over her front teeth. "Who do you fancy, then?" The Doctor tugged at his ear. "Someone."


Rose and Jackie were making tea in the kitchen when Jackie asked her question. "So what's the new Doctor like?" Rose sighed. He's funnier and much better looking than the old one. Although, I do miss the old him sometimes. I liked the leather jacket." Jackie shook her head. "No, I mean what's he like in bed?"

Rose's face flushed. "We- I- Uh- Not- He doesn't do that sort of thing." She managed to get out. "Oh don't worry darling! He's in the other room! It's alright if he's not as great as Mickey."

"Rose?" came a sweet voice from the doorway. Rose turned and saw the Doctor standing there. Her face reddened. "H-how long have you been standing there?" She squeaked. "Since Jackie asked what I was like. You know, I can pull the leather jacket out whenever you want."

Rose's face went crimson to know that the Doctor knew she had called him good looking. She glanced at her mum. "The Doctor and I- We- Uh- I guess- We should go now."

Jackie's face fell. "But you only just got here. The tea isn't ready." "Mum." Rose said. "Right! I'll leave you too to snogging in that blue box of his."

The Doctors face went pink. He tugged awkwardly at is ear, and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. Rose was worse. She stood there, frozen, until she finally yelled, "MUM!" Jackie was proud to know she had gotten revenge for there sudden leaving.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Rose leaned slightly on the TARDIS console. "So, where to?" she asked casually. The Doctor shrugged. "You pick." He focused on her, forehead scrunched up, and tongue slightly out as she made her decision. "A pool. I need a break from running for my life. I want to go to a pool. An alien pool."

The Doctor froze. "I'm a man. I'm an alien. I do not go to pools." Rose rolled her eyes. "Sexist. Men can go to pools."

"If they're gay."

"Who says you aren't?"

The Doctor flushed. "I do."

"Oh yeah?" Rose slid her tongue over her front teeth. "Who do you fancy, then?"

The Doctor tugged at his ear. "Someone."

"Oooh... Would I know her?"

"Yeah. You would."

"Is she blonde?"

"Maybe."

"Does she like chips?"

"Maybe."

"Are you talking to her?"

"I- I- I- Maybe."

Rose laughed. "Pool. I want a pool." "Fine!" The Doctor gave in. Rose cheered in delight and ran to get ready. The Doctor sighed and directed the TARDIS to a pool on the luxury planet of Midnight. Rose bounded down the hallway in a bikini and sarong. "Aren't you gonna get ready?" she asked. "I- Er- No."

Rose followed his gaze and slapped him. "Eyes in front, soldier!" "I need a cold shower." he mumbled. She threw him a pair of trunks she had found while digging through he TARDIS closet. "I will not wear those! They are too tight! And they're printed with bananas!" He screamed. "Exactly." said Rose, licking her lips. "Don't be inappropriate!" Rose shrugged, and pulled him into a bathroom.

"Change." she said, locking the door, and sticking both the key and the sonic screwdriver down her shirt.

"I will if you get out." His eyes followed his precious screwdriver.

"No you won't. I need to keep a close eye on you until you have them on."

The Doctor flushed. "Putting these on requires taking off various articles of clothing."

"So? I've seen you without clothes on."

"WHAT?!"

"Ever wondered how you got those pajamas on you at Christmas?"

The Doctor looked like he was going to be sick. Slowly, he pulled off his pinstripe suit jacket. Rose watched in delight as he fumbled with his shirt buttons. His blue button-down shirt fell to the ground, revealing a rather hairy chest. Rose grinned. "Rose, please turn away for this part." The Doctor begged. Rose smirked at him. "No."

"Give me my sonic screwdriver."

"Come and get it, space boy."

"Rose, please."

Was that a tear she spotted in the corner of his eye. She sighed and covered her eyes. "There. Now, change." Once Rose heard the sound of fabric slipping off, she uncovered her eyes and smiled. The Doctor was facing the other direction, completely naked. Now THAT was a nice view.

"Nice ass, Doctor."

The Doctor whipped around, face turning red. "Rose!"

"Oooh, even better."

The Doctor looked down, and covered his- well you know. He took his other hand and reached for the swim trunks. Before he could get them on, Rose tackled him. He looked up in horror.

"I think I deserve this right."

"W-what right?" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"To put your trunks on."

He sighed in relief. What she said could've been much, much worse. She slipped the banana printed swim shorts up his legs, and stopped to give his time lord jewels a brief touch. The Doctor looked like he could've cried. He got up, and pulled them up all the way. "Rose! These are tight enough to show everything!" Rose smiled, knowing that was the point. "So?" "Never mind. Allons-y!"

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

The Doctor decided the tight swim suit was worth it, when he saw Rose's face light up with a smile as they approached the enormous pool. "It's huge!" she exclaimed, pulling off her sarong and flip flops "And empty." he said with a wink, placing her shoes are sarong on a pool chair along with his converse.

Rose grinned and dove in. The water was warm, and deeper than she expected. Her head dipped underwater for longer than she had meant it too. "Rose!" she heard someone screaming. The water parted as the time lord jumped in to save her. Rose's head popped up. "What?" she asked, obviously annoyed. "I- Er- Nothing. Are you alright." "Fine." Rose said with a wink.

"And since nobody's here, shouldn't I get comfortable?" Rose asked innocently, pulling at the tie at the back of her bikini. "I'm here. I'm somebody. No need to get comfortable." The Doctor said shakily. Rose ignored him. "Get this for me, will you?" she said, pointing to the tie.

The Doctor sighed and pulled at it. "Oh, it's stuck. Too bad." Rose spun to face him. "Not so fast, time boy." She wrapped her fingers around the elastic waistband to his tight swim trunks. "Rose, what are you doing." Rose grinned, sticking her tongue in between her teeth. "You'll see." She dug her thumbs into the swim suit, pulling it off. It slipped down to the Doctor's ankles. He screamed. Rose jumped into his arms, forcing him to stumble and step out of it. She dove for the small yellow piece of cloth. "Rose Tyler, don't you da-" He was cut off by the sound of cloth ripping.

"What was that? You're going to help me get out of this bikini?"

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

Rose said nothing, but smirked as she felt him pull at the tie. Her bikini fell off, leaving her topless. The Doctor's face burned. She pulled off her bikini bottoms, and he couldn't help himself.

He dove towards her, both embracing her, and pulling both of them underwater. They stayed there for a long while, until Rose swam back up. Gasping for breath, she let out, "You going to kiss me now?"

The Doctor and Rose inwardly grinned as he did what she wanted.


End file.
